1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of devices for applying fertilizer to soil tilled by a coulter wheel.
2. Description of the Background Art
It is advantageous for a farmer to keep the number of passes over a field to a minimum during farming operations. This is facilitated by use of a coulter cart apparatus, which is attachable to planters or drills to enable a farmer to make fewer passes over the soil by farming machinery during seedbed preparation.
There are several advantages resulting from the use of a coulter cart apparatus. Since fewer machinery passes are needed, the soil is less compacted and presents a better seedbed, thus promoting plant growth. More importantly, fewer passes over the field saves time and fuel costs.
A coulter cart apparatus with fertilizer dispensing allows a farm operator to cultivate, fertilize and plant in one pass.
Several devices are known which provide such advantages, including the previous device disclosed in commonly-owned U.S. Pat. No. 5,370,068, incorporated herein by reference. A prior art device generally in accordance with this patent is shown in present FIG. 3.
The prior art device is an apparatus for preparing a seedbed which also provides fertilizer to a seedbed. The fertilizer preferably is in liquid form and injected into the soil.
The prior art device may suitably comprise the elements including a generally H-shaped frame or main frame, means for securing the apparatus to a motive force, a plurality of coulter wheels and respective support means or coulter linkage arms, means for applying fertilizer, means for linking the apparatus with a planting apparatus, elevating means for adjusting the depth of the coulter wheels, and means for storing fertilizer mounted on said apparatus.
The coulter wheels typically are spaced equidistantly along the main frame in three rows. The coulter wheels are adjustable horizontally and vertically along the main frame.
The fertilizer injectors are provided to the rear of the last row of coulter wheels. The injectors are mounted upon fixed arms with spring members which permit the injectors to flex with the terrain the apparatus is traversing. Such structure prevents clogging of the injector nozzles.
As noted above, the prior art device shown in FIG. 3 is part of a seedbed preparation apparatus for a device generally in accordance with previously-mentioned U.S. Pat. No. 5,370,068.
The prior art device includes a coulter wheel 50 rotationally mounted on a linkage arm assembly 51 including a support post 52 and linkage arm 53. Also included is a fertilizer applicator attachment arm 54. The linkage arm 53 extends substantially downwardly and rearward from the lower end of support post 52. The support post 52 is substantially vertically attached to the main support member of frame 12.
The device described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,370,068 includes fertilizer storing means comprised of a large cylindrical tank which is constructed of material which is resistant to most chemical agents. The tank is secured to the cart apparatus as is known in the art, with bands or chain or other equivalent means.
The fertilizer storing means is connected to a plurality of tubes for conveying fertilizer via a pump. The pump is operated off of a power take off from a tire of the apparatus, or other suitable means.
The support post 52 is secured at its upper end to frame 12 by adjustable clamp member 63. The clamp means utilizes elongate bolt members for tightening opposing plate member 55 against frame 12.
The prior art device includes a fertilizer applicator attachment arm 54 discussed above, which is rigidly connected to linkage arm 53 and supports a spring member 56. The spring member 56 includes a coil head 57 secured to arm 54. Extending from and integral with the head 57 is a tail portion 58 of a length sufficient to contact the ground. Secured to the tail portion is fertilizer injector nozzle 59. The nozzle 59 is interconnected with robe 60. The tail portion flexes with the contour of the terrain the apparatus is passing over.
There remains a need in the art for improvements in coulter fertilizer delivery devices.